1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of providing a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle charging service, and more particularly, to a method of providing a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle charging service, in which a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle and a mobile charging vehicle may get together at a specific location to perform charging.
2. Discussion of Related Art
At present, most energy consumed all over the world is generated from oil and coal which are fossil sources. In particular, it may be considered that oil such as gasoline and diesel oil is used in all vehicles. However, deposits of fossil fuels such as oil are limited, and various discharge gases and dust generated when fossil fuels are burned to obtain energy may be main causes of environmental pollution and global warming. As alternative energy that may improve the situation, there are clean energy sources such as hydrogen and new renewable energy such as water power, wind power, and solar energy. In particular, a fuel cell using hydrogen is expected as a most preferable energy source for vehicles when the efficiency of the fuel cell is considered.
That is, a vehicle employing a fuel cell using hydrogen as a power source uses water and electric power generated when hydrogen is combined with oxygen, and is thus quiet and does not emit any discharge gas. Hydrogen which is a source can be injected as quickly as in a general gas vehicle. Thus, the efficiency of the vehicle employing a fuel cell is as good as those of existing vehicles. A high-pressure hydrogen gas storage container should be provided inside a vehicle to use hydrogen, and a hydrogen charging station should be constructed in the form of a gas station to charge hydrogen. However, a hydrogen supply infrastructure has yet to be sufficiently built and thus hydrogen cannot be immediately charged when needed.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2011-0077659 disclosing a hydrogen-charging station and a method of controlling the same provides a method of efficiently and safely charging hydrogen by controlling high-purity hydrogen production facilities and a high-pressure compression, storing, and charging system. Here, a method of efficiently charging hydrogen is merely provided but a solution to a case in which a vehicle needs to be charged with hydrogen during driving is not suggested. Therefore, there are still the above problems.